


Femslash February 2016

by neverwantedtodance



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Love Live! School Idol Project, Steven Universe (Cartoon), Vocaloid
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1990s, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Idols, Cats, Confessions, F/F, Femslash February, Fluff, Holding Hands, Making Out, References to the Beatles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-17 15:56:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5876827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neverwantedtodance/pseuds/neverwantedtodance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of drabbles for Femslash February 2016, celebrating the love between the ladies.<br/>Multifandom and multipairing. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Showtime (Gumi/Rin)

**Author's Note:**

> So February is here again! I'm super excited to share some new drabbles with you guys :D I've pretty much been looking forward to this since last March, so I hope you all enjoy!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin gave a small smile, all fake innocence and perfume and sensuality. "Let's give the crowd a good show, babe."

Rin was always the first to be ready for a show.

"Come on, Gumi," she complained, lounging up against the wall like a regal feline. Gumi adjusted her garter belts one final time, checking that nothing was out of order. Then, she tightened her bracelet, shifted her goggles and reapplied her make-up, all the while with Rin watching her like a predatory animal staring at a creature and trying to decide if it would make good prey.

"Finished your little routine yet?" Rin quipped. Gumi rolled her eyes.

"You shouldn't complain, I know you have your own little pre-show habits. And we've never had a bad show," Gumi said, tweaking the position of her microphone one final time before Rin grabbed her wrist, pulling her close so their noses were brushing each other, a close attempt at an Eskimo kiss.

Gumi remained stoic while Rin smiled, a cat's smile - all teeth and false charm. She blinked up at her friend, licking her lips once.

"This one's my favourite," she muttered, before diving in to capture Gumi's lips.

She didn't resist, didn't hold back. She never did. She just let the energy carry her along as she carded her fingers through Rin’s soft blonde hair, like a golden halo, musing the already messy locks. Rin wound an arm around Gumi’s waist as she stood on her tiptoes, running the tip of her tongue along Gumi’s lips.

Her hands moved down, cupping Rin’s face gently. She opened her eyes and saw that they were covered in golden body glitter, and it was now spreading onto her hands. She didn’t mind at all, and smirked slightly as she bit down on Rin’s lower lip, making the other girl groan softly.

Rin pulled away momentarily to catch her breath before diving back in. To her, Gumi was irresistible, tasting like a mixture of heavy chocolate and something else that was purely  _ desire _ . She couldn’t get enough.

For Gumi, Rin was a shining beacon, a devil masquerading as an angel. She was the perfect trap to lure her in.

With that Gumi finally pulled away, knowing she would have to give up sooner or later. It was better to break it off first than admit defeat.

Rin pouted slightly, before realising that Gumi had messed her hair up possibly more than she herself had before.

She hummed, pursing her lips and fluffing it up. “Not bad.”

Gumi shrugged, her breathing slightly more laboured than she would have liked. “I get that,” she said, regaining her composure.

Rin leaned in once more, wiping a stray smudge of lipstick from the corner of Gumi’s mouth. The momentary concentration in her eyes was breathtaking to Gumi.

Rin gave a small smile, all fake innocence and perfume and sensuality. "Let's give the crowd a good show, babe."

Gumi smiled. “Whatever you say, darling,” she replied lazily, grabbing Rin’s headphones off the desk and following her out the dressing room, smirking at the sashay in Rin’s hips.

A good show indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if rin is masquerading could you say she was masQUEERading ok bye


	2. Lion About (Pearl/Garnet)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Yo, dude, you have a problem," Amethyst said.  
> Pearl gathered the kitten into her arms protectively. "We'll see about that when Garnet gets back," she said smugly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pearlnet + cats = perfection

Amethyst walks in, and immediately she sneezes. 

“Bless you,” Pearl says from the couch, her reading glasses on and the newspaper spread out in front of her. Amethyst’s nose scrunched up in distaste. She was probably doing the crossword or something equally boring that made her seem like she was ninety and not nineteen.

“Hello to you too, sweetcheeks,” she muttered, earning a scowl from Pearl (those glasses really did make her seem like a scary teacher, Amethyst noticed). She placed her bag down and proceeded to properly step into the apartment, ready to relax until her wrestling meet at six.

Then she saw what was on Pearl’s lap.

She quickly stepped back, holding out her hands like it was about to attack her.

“Pearl …” she said nervously. Her flatmate looked up. “What the fuck is that and what is it doing in the house?”

Pearl smiled, picking up the ginger tabby kitten sitting in her lap and cuddling it close to her. Amethyst stared at it with a look of slight disgust on her face as it began to purr loudly. She scratched at her neck. She was only mildly allergic, but it seemed like this one particular cat was determined to discomfort her. She glared at it, then flinched when its amber eyes looked up at her. It growled slightly, and she had the urge to hiss back.

“Her name is Jasper. Isn’t she adorable?” Pearl says, kissing the top of the cat’s head. “I just couldn’t resist her.”

“She’s gorgeous,” Amethyst said after a beat.

“Good! Because I think she likes you.”

If cats could glare, she was pretty sure Jasper would be giving her the evils right now.

She raised an eyebrow at Pearl. “Whatever you say.”

Pearl grinned and cuddled the cat again. Amethyst really couldn’t see the appeal. To her, the cat -  _ Jasper _ \- looked like a mangy ball of ugly ginger fur with a slightly squashed nose and what appeared to be a small mane growing around her face. But, each to their own. 

“Aren’t you just the cutest thing?” Pearl spoke again. 

Amethyst chuckled uncomfortably. “I’m flattered, but I don’t know what Garnet will think, Pearl.”

Pearl frowned at her, and Jasper seemed to copy suit. “Not you, you moron. I was talking to the cat.”

Amethyst groaned. Now Pearl had gone insane. Brilliant.

“Did you even think about calling me or Garnet to see if this will be OK? What if Garnet doesn’t want her?”

Pearl’s eyebrows furrowed. “But who could resist her? She’s so cute she’ll charm Garnet the minute she walks in the door.” She nuzzled her face into Jasper’s own.

"Yo, dude, you have a problem," Amethyst said.

Pearl gathered the kitten into her arms protectively. "We'll see about that when Garnet gets back," she said smugly.

On cue, they heard the jangle of keys in the door. Pearl nearly squealed, and Amethyst sighed. 

“Quick! Hold on to her!” she said, passing Jasper into her arms before rushing out to the hallway.

Amethyst held her at arm's length, examining her. Jasper sneered at her and wriggled out of her grasp, strutting over to perch on the couch like she owned the place already.

She heard Pearl and Garnet making conversation, and then Pearl mentioned she had a surprise for Garnet. Amethyst smirked. This was her part.

“Behave, cat,” she muttered, and then shook her head. “Can’t believe I’m talking to an animal.”

“Surprise!” She heard Pearl’s voice exclaim. She was stood in the doorway, one arm linked around Garnet’s and one gesturing dramatically at the living room. 

Garnet was silent. 

“So, Amethyst’s home. Big deal?” Garnet said. Pearl’s smile wavered a bit.

“I meant the cat, sweetheart. Isn’t she just so cute! Her name is Jasper and …”

As Pearl listed off as many random facts about Jasper she could think of, Garnet made her way over and crouched in front of her. There was a moment of intense concentration as they stared at each other.

Garnet looked at Pearl and then slowly gave her a thumbs-up. 

Pearl squealed again and Amethyst seriously thought her eardrums might burst.

“Are you kidding? She gets to keep the mongrel?” she asked.

Both Pearl and Jasper seemed to fix her with double death glares. Amethyst shivered slightly.

Garnet’s mouth curved into a small smirk. “She can catch mice.”

Amethyst scoffed. “Please, we’ve never had a single mouse in all three years of us living here. You’re just saying that so you can have the perfect gay life. A girl and a cat. Who cares what ol’ Amy thinks, hey? Certainly not the lesbians!”

Pearl stifled a giggle and she could’ve sworn Garnet was laughing at her too.

“So is this the gay agenda then?” Pearl asked.

“Yes! Amethyst exclaimed. “I’m going to get chips.” She huffed and stomped off into the kitchen. Guess she’d have to deal with having a new member of the household then. 

“This doesn’t mean I have to like you,” she uttered one final sentence to Jasper, who simply stretched and began to lick herself clean.

There was silence for a bit as Garnet walked over to the couch and began to stroke jasper behind her ears. The cat seemed surprised at first, but gradually she began to purr. Pearl smiled at the sight.

“So, Amethyst’s quite lazy before a meet. Does that mean she’s  _ lion _ about now?” Pearl said, laughing at her own joke.

Garnet stared at her. “Is that the best you could come up with?”

Pearl shrugged. “There are a limited amount of cat puns.”

Garnet walked over to her, circling her arms around her girlfriend. “Well, I guess I wouldn’t call it a catastrophe.” She kissed Pearl’s forehead, and the other girl blushed - until she realised what garnet did.

“It just wouldn’t be a sweet moment without a pun, would it?”

Garnet smiled. “Nope.” She leaned in to kiss Pearl, only to be interrupted by something winding its way around her legs. She looked down to see Jasper rubbing against Pearl’s legs and purring.

Pearl smirked up at her. “Looks like you’ve got some competition now, dear,” she said, walking away to pick up her newspaper again.

“I don’t think that’s going to be an issue.” Garnet smiled, picking up Jasper and following her.


	3. Love Me Do (Danny/Carmilla)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny inclined her head. “Headphones off, Karnstein.”  
> “Or what, you’ll punish me?” she replied, twisting the cable between her fingers and then running it across her lower lip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> why are they in the 90s????????? idk  
> have some fluffy lawstein to make up for yesterday's lack of update xx

Carmilla was late again.

She could hear everyone’s voices already complaining to her about it already. Telling her it was a new year and a new start and she should try to drop some old habits.

She scoffed.

“It’s not as if I can’t be late in 1993 as well as 1992,” she grumbled to herself, making her trek down the hallway, her black shoes against the floor the only sound - apart from the music blaring from her headphones around her neck. She probably should stop the music, but hey, she would at least be _fashionably_ late.

“It’s a shame you waste your intelligence being a complete fool,” a voice from behind her spoke.

She smirked, recognising it.

“I would say the same to you, except I see no signs of intelligent life anywhere, oh great and mighty hall monitor,” Carmilla said, turning around to see Danny Lawrence glaring at her, her ginger hair in that same annoying ponytail she hadn’t grown out of since grade school.

Danny inclined her head. “Headphones off, Karnstein.”

“Or what, you’ll punish me?” she replied, twisting the cable between her fingers and then running it across her lower lip. She raised her eyebrow at the other girl, who remained stoic.

“Cut the crap. You’re late enough as it is. Just comply and maybe I’ll let this incident slip past the Principal.”

“You’re too kind,” Carmilla drawled. 2What do you have against The Beatles anyway, beanstalk?” she asked, hoping to delay the process. Maybe she could distract Danny enough to make her forget her harshness. And there was also a part of her that wanted to see her reaction.

Danny’s hard expression seemed to falter, if for a brief moment. “Nothing. It’s you I have a problem with.”

“You cut me deep, Lawrence,” Carmilla said, and then smiled as a familiar song came on. “Come on, you can’t resist it.”

She watched Danny look on in horror as she began to sing along loudly at the top of her lungs.

“ _Love, love me do! You know I love you._ ” She winks at danny as the other girl fumes.

“Keep your voice down, you moron!” she says to no avail as Carmilla continues on with the next lines.

She pauses to catch her breath, grinning. It’s always fun to mess with Danny Lawrence.

“I’m not stopping until you sing along,” she says wickedly, and the other girl glares at her.

She sighs, shrugging and closing her eyes. “Oh well then.”

She starts up again, doing a pirouette for added effect and watching Danny’s face impressively cycle through multiple shades of red.

Finally, she hears it.

“ _... Someone to love._ ” It can barely be called tuneful, it’s quiet, and it’s like Danny’s gritting her teeth, but Carmilla’s satisfied anyway, she watches with an evil smirk as Danny tries her best to look dignified.

“ _Somebody new_ ,” she continues, and Carmilla dances closer, chuckling. She’s never going to let Lawrence forget this one for a long while.

She decides to humour her and join in, watching Danny’s face flush with embarrassment at the romantic lyrics. God, she seems like such a prude. Carmilla has no idea why she finds the tall ginger woman so entertaining sometimes.

“ _Someone to love, someone like you_ ,” they sing, Danny getting closer to Carmilla all the while.

The girl's’ breath hitches in her front and she stills, letting the song play on and wondering where Danny is going to take this.

“ _Love, love me do_ ,” Danny mutters, before yanking the headphones out from the Walkman and turning her back to Carmilla, beginning to storm away.

“Dude, what the fuck?” she exclaims, rushing after her. But Danny’s steps are too large for Carmilla and her pace is too fast. She’s left in the dust.

Danny’s voice is cool and collected as she speaks, as if moments ago she wasn’t embarrassed by Carmilla’s singing and dancing.

“You have detention after school today for being late and disrupting the peace of the school. You’ll get these back then - if you’re good.” Danny shoots a look at Carmilla over her shoulder, and her eyes are filled with something stern and cold that sends a shiver down Carmilla’s spine.

Then she’s walking away. “Get to class, Karnstein.”

“Fucking bitch!” Carmilla calls after her, not caring if she’s “disrupting the peace of the school” again. Seriously, what the hell is Lawrence’s problem?

She thinks of the way Danny was just looking at her.

“Ugh,” she mutters, storming off. She may as well get to class if she ever wants her headphones to see the light of day again.

She can’t help but hum as she walks off though, and she knows that song is going to be stuck in her head all day.

Goddamn bitch.


	4. Café Date (Honoka/Kotori)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some cute honokotos for you today <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> She slurped down her iced tea. "Guutwameh," Honoka said, her voice muffled by the straw in her mouth.  
> "What?" Kotori asked, pausing. Had she just said what she thought she had?

They’d been at the café for nearly an hour now, working their way through various cakes and drinks. Honoka was on her fourth melonpan now and Kotori was getting slightly worried about her.

Originally the others had been with them too - they’d all gone into town together, determined to spend what little Summer was left with each other, before the third years left for good. Eventually they’d all split off - Nozomi and Eli thinking they were being subtle by sneaking away with their hands held, the third years being led by an excitable Rin to what looked like an all-you-can-eat ramen bar, and a half-disgruntled, half-overwhelmed Umi following Nico, carrying her shopping bags while the third-year complained about something.

This left Honoka and Kotori alone.

They’d always been a trio, always had Umi with them to balance things evenly, but now times were changing. It wasn’t as if things were awkward between them - far from it. Being alone with Honoka felt, to Kotori, completely natural.

She picked a slice of peach off her cake, placing it in her mouth delicately. She really didn’t know what to think about that. Surely there was nothing wrong with wanting to be alone with Honoka, to feel this  _ right _ all the time, for the rest of her life? They were just good friends. Really good friends.

She sighed. She wasn't one for confronting a problem head on. Completely unlike Honoka. Like when she’d been offered to study abroad, she just put off thinking about it for so long, hoping a solution would appear. 

She looked up when she realised Honoka had been speaking to her, and she had no idea what she was on about.

Honoka chuckled. “I said, where do you want to go after this?”

Kotori blushed slightly. “Oh, I don’t really mind. How about we go window shopping?”

“Sure.” Honoka grinned, nodding at her, before beginning to devour the rest of her melonpan with all the savagery of a hungry tiger. Kotori couldn’t help but smile at her friend as she ate a small piece of her cake daintily.

They finished the rest of their food in silence, only stopping to discuss whether strawberries were better than raspberries. Honoka preferred the later and Kotori admired how passionate she got about everything she did, as Honoka decided to do a taste test of the two.

“I’m sorry, Honoka-chan,” she said with a giggle, “I just like strawberries better.”

Honoka hummed, popping a raspberry in her mouth and chewing thoughtfully. “Well, i can’t be mad at you forever,” she joked. “Beside,s the best thing is strawberry and raspberry combined together,” she said matter of factly.

Kotori felt a blush rising to her cheeks at Honoka’s statement and as she watched Honoka lick the fruit juice off her lips. Her friend was looking at her with an expression she couldn’t place, and her face began to feel hotter and hotter as Honoka’s gaze continued to rest on her. She didn’t understand - she had never felt like this before, especially not around Honoka.

Her friend picked up her drink slurped down her iced tea. 

"Guutwameh," Honoka said suddenly, her voice muffled by the straw in her mouth. 

"What?" Kotori asked, pausing. Had she just said what she thought she had?

Time seemed to pass extremely slowly as Honoka finished her drink, and if Kotori could come up with any coherent thought, she’d be thinking that her friend was totally doing this on purpose.

Finally, Honoka placed her glass down and spoke slowly. 

“Go out with me,” she said, her eyes not quite meeting Kotori’s, as if she was surprised by her impulsiveness but still going through with it anyway.

She laughed nervously, her mind thinking of a hundred different ways Honoka could mean this. 

“What do you mean? We’re already out together, aren’t we?” she asked, her hands fiddling with a napkin.

“No, Kotori-chan … You know what I mean,” Honoka mumbled, her stare briefly meeting her friend’s. Kotori simply looked at her.

“Oh,” she said quietly. It was a bit of an understatement to how she was feeling; it was as if her entire face was on fire.

Tentatively, Honoka reached across the table and grasped Kotori’s hand. Kotori let out a small squeak, and when their eyes met, they both smiled at each other.

When they got up to leave, neither of them let go.


End file.
